Her Mistakes
by JustCallMeQ
Summary: He loved her and she loved him but was that enough?


**Her Mistakes**

A/N: I was listening to iTunes working on another story when Usher's His Mistakes came on. This idea just popped in my head and I went with it. It's very AU and they are both probably OOC but whatever I had to get it off my mind so I could finish my chapter. Reviews are nice but not necessary, I wouldn't mind hearing what you have to say about it though if you do decide to comment. I didn't proofread so please excuse my mistakes. This is a one shot so enjoy.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sitting on their bed in tears. After this fight she was sure he was gone forever. What person would stay with someone like her? The more she thought about him and them in general the tears just continued to leak from her eyes. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Placing her head atop her knees she wondered if things could be mended but thought not.<p>

He was sick of the same go round' this is always how things ended. How much was he supposed to take? He was a supernatural as was she but still he could only take so much. He had a late night last night and for coming home in the wee hours an argument ensued . He understood that she was a fragile person when it came to love but how many times did he have to pay for someone else's mistakes. He was and would never be Jeremy. He loved her with his entire being and would die before he hurt her. He'd drive the stake through his own heart before breaking hers. He needed an escape so he found himself at the bar. Drinking away the pain or trying to.

Their relationship started out rocky because of their past. He had to earn her trust and then her love but in time he was able to do both, how he was able to penetrate that wall she keeps up he will never truly know but he did. Many different things have caused them to be in this same position. He won't lie and say that he didn't at one time want one of her friends but in the end he realized the one he should pursue was her. She had a love that was one in a million and he needed that kind of love. She would love him and only him not his brother too and he wouldn't have to share or question her love.

She knew she had over reacted but there were just so many things that she was unsure about when it came to him. Sure he was gorgeous, damn near all the men in Mystic Falls were. She just couldn't be #2 to anyone and certainly not her friends. She will never forget how at one time or another he was trying to pursue a romance with one of her friends. Why he chose her over them she will never know but he did and for that she would give him her undying love but some habits are hard to break. Jeremy was her first true love and look what he did, he stomped on her heart like he was trying to get gum off the bottom of his shoe. She gave him her heart and loved him like no other and yet that still wasn't enough to keep him with her. He preferred a ghost over a living and breathing human being.

True he wasn't the picture perfect man but he would try to be to make her happy. Yes he was a monster and had done things he wasn't proud of but also wasn't sorry for either. It was a part of his nature and he wouldn't apologize for it. There were other times she would walk in a room that he happened to be in with one of her friends and she would freak out. Thinking they were planning a secret rendezvous behind her back. That he was cheating or thinking about it; that her love wasn't good enough for him. He tried to convey to her numerous times that she was the only woman he wanted but no matter what it still wasn't enough.

She thought about the good times they had and how he put her first no matter what. How he hadn't had the best upbringing but still managed to turn out somewhat good. Hell that was one of the things they bonded over their lack of love in a household. How their parents didn't shower them with the love they should have but how still they managed to be who they were today. She had to stop being insecure and self-sabotaging but she couldn't help it she didn't want to lose him as she had Jeremy. She didn't want to love another man, willing to die for him, all to have him break her heart as if she was just something for him to do at the moment. Getting up off the bed she walked into their bathroom to clean her face and go to him. She had to make things right before it was too late.

He had to make things right and keep trying to prove to her that he wasn't going anywhere. That he was here to stay as long as she would have him. She was and would always be the only woman he would want. Leaving the bartender a tip he left to go and mend things between them.

She knew she shouldn't compare him to Jeremy but seeing as how that was the first real relationship she had she didn't really have anything else to go by. Looking at her reflection there was no way to remove the puffiness around her eyes sure signs of crying but she still tried to make herself somewhat presentable. Throwing on her shoes she headed downstairs to the door to find him and talk things out.

Opening the door they came face to face with one another. No words were needed they just embraced each other. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whispered in his ear trying to keep the tears at bay but it was no use. "As am I love. All I want is you and I'll do whatever I have to, to prove that to you." Looking into his blue green eyes, she pulled him closer and kissed his cherry red lips. "I promise to stop comparing you and accusing you of things." He nodded. They stood just like that crying on each other's shoulder and holding one another. She was an insecure troubled witch and he was a troubled insecure hybrid but they loved each other and that's all that mattered.


End file.
